pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Outtakes
In some of the films, Pixar added a variety of hilarious outtakes to the end credits. Some were mostly of the characters forgetting their lines, making a mistake, or just being silly. The outtakes could either be viewed at the end credits, while others were a special feature on a DVD. ''A Bug's Life'' (1998) ﻿This was the first film to have outtakes: *Hopper is doing his line: "Are you saying I'm stupid? Do I look stupid to you?", but Atta suddenly bursts out laughing, so they try the take again ending with the first of those questions and she is still laughing unable to answer "No". The third time, again ending with the first question, Atta says, "Yes!" with more laughing. Hopper is upset and says: "This is the fifteenth take. I cannot work like this. I will be in my trailer." Atta then says, "I need a break." *Rosie is doing her line of telling Flik that they are not fighting grasshoppers, but is interrupted by the sound of someone hammering off-screen, so she tells them to stop. The bell rings and Slim asks if they can see him in the shot. *Flik grabs a piece of dandelion and says out Buzz's catchphrase: "To infinity and beyond!" The crew starts laughing and Flik apologizes, saying that he couldn't resist. He then carefully places the dandelion piece back and says, "Let's go for real," and apologizes again. *Molt is asking Hopper why they should go back to Ant Island and Hopper jumps up and moves towards him, resulting in Molt accidentally knocking over the camera and apologizing. *When Flik and Atta get their antennae tangled together, they end up getting tied in a knot. Flik then desperately tries to untie them with Atta screaming in pain. *Dr. Flora is flirting with another ant on the set, who turns out to be a cardboard cutout when she knocks him down. She apologizes and tells the crew to put him in her car. *Atta is doing the scene of granting Flik's request to search for warrior bugs when she falls off the Council Chamber stand, with everyone laughing. *Slim does the scene with Hopper after squeezing berry juice on his eye. He then starts yelling that the juice is in his eye and that he's in real pain. Hopper laughs and Slim leaves, demanding that the crew stop the camera. *Aphie urinates on the Queen's lap. Flik and the crew are then laughing while she asks for a towel. *Thumper roars at Dot, but suddenly breaks character and voices that he doesn't feel that he is coming across as scary. He then suggests lathering up a bunch of spit and asks John Lasseter for another take. *P.T. Flea smacks his face against the camera lens while explaining the Flaming Death act. The others were added a few weeks after the film's release: *Slim tries to warn Francis about the arrival of the flies from the circus, but starts laughing because Francis has something stuck in his nose, which starts the others laughing off-screen too. Francis turns around to reveal a twig in his nose. Everyone else laughs hysterically. The outtake ends just before Francis reaches for it. *Mr. Soil is doing his scene with Dr. Flora who accidentally says "Princess Abba" instead of "Princess Atta". She laughs with Mr. Soil chuckling while shaking his head in amusement, and Woody appears with an upside-down film clapboard to end the take. *The Circus Bugs are landing and Heimlich, who is being held by Dim, gets his face squashed on the camera lens. *Hopper is doing the scene of threatening Molt when suddenly, Molt apologizes for not saying his line because Hopper looked funny at him, which he asks for another take. The second time, Molt laughs and apologizes again saying that Hopper made him laugh and promises to get it right this time. The third time, he still ends up laughing while Hopper groans with frustration. *Tuck and Roll are doing their acrobat scene that goes slightly wrong with both of them falling down, which they both laugh. The second time, they do it again with Roll landing on his head and back. The third time, Roll goes up into the air and doesn't come down again while Tuck looks around for him. *Slim swallows a bug while flying with Francis. He chokes and Francis laughs. *When Flik and Dot are doing the seed scene, Dot forgets her line. *Heimlich is about to get eaten by the bird, when it breaks down, revealing it to be a large animatronic. Heimlich then asks if they can break for lunch. *Rosie is with Tuck and Roll, who have a burping contest. Suddenly, Roll farts and Rosie asks them to stop. She then walks off, asking for her agent Cindy on the phone, while the two pill bugs laugh. *Heimlich is eating a leaf he can when he suddenly falls out of Dim's grip. ''Toy Story 2'' (1999) This was the second film to have outtakes: Before Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segment 1: * When Woody sits down on the brown tape in Al's apartment, he accidentally gets his butt stuck in the hole, which sets the crew laughing off-screen. After trying to get out, Woody starts to laugh too, asking, "A little help here, please?" and continues laughing hysterically as he tries to walk with it still stuck to him. * When the gang including Utility Belt Buzz tries to use Rex's head like a battering ram, the air conditioning vent is still screwed on, and they crash into it. Rex then cries out in pain, "Ow!" * In the Buzz Lightyear aisle at Al's Toy Barn, one of the Buzz Lightyear action figures accidentally belches, and the others start to bellyache since it apparently was the fifth time they did that scene. The Buzz figure that burped then admits that he ate a bean burrito for lunch. * When Mrs. Potato Head is packing things for Mr. Potato Head for his trip to rescue Woody ("I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes, and your angry eyes, just in case."), she also puts in: # Some cheese puffs (if he gets hungry) and a key (unknown purpose for it). # A golf ball (if he has time to play golf), a plastic steak, a rubber ducky, and a yo-yo. # An extra bouncy ball and extra teeth (she warns him that they chatter, and they do so, causing him to jump and say, "Whoa!"). # Crayons (if he gets bored) and a huge lump of blue play-doh (which she tries to squeeze in nearly making some of his pieces fall out). # A dime to call her and monster chow (Mr. Potato Head asks what it's for, and she furiously states that it's for the monsters). The Barrel of Monsters start attacking him for the chow, to the point where he says: "That's it! I draw the line at monsters! Get my agent on the phone!" Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 1 and 2: * When Jessie first meets Woody, she fiddles with his string, accidentally pulling it right out of his back. Woody is heard crashing into some off-screen props. At first, Jessie's stunned for a second, but then cracks up, asking, "Could-should we just-should that be part of the movie now? He lo-he lost his string!" before falling to her knees and laughter again along with Woody. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 2 and 3: * Slinky, after doing one scene, hears John Lasseter say, "All right, cut! Good take." He is then complimenting his bottom half and starts petting it while his bottom half's foot starts to tap with pleasure. While he does this, Rex walks away in discomfort. * Wheezy, when Mike tosses him his microphone, gets hit by it, and becomes worried he "hurt his equipment." In the second take, the microphone hits him again, but this time Wheezy accidentally swallows his new squeaker, and starts coughing. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 3 and 4: * Buzz is walking down the aisle of Buzz Lightyear action figures. He sees Woody in one of the boxes, making incredibly silly faces, causing the crew to start laughing, which in turn causes Buzz to hold his hands up and snort with laughter. * When Buzz pulls up his helmet, a pair of big bushy eyebrows, a mustache, and a goatee appear in black marker. The crew starts to laugh, to which Buzz sees and laughs sarcastically, blaming Woody for it. Another is where Lenny accidentally leaves two dark circles on Buzz's helmet that resemble glasses, which sets everybody but Buzz laughing off-screen, who once again blames Woody for it. The final one is where Buzz's wings pop open, with the phrase: "This Space For Rent" written on them. Buzz also sees this and walks off, saying, "Darn it, Woody!" Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 4 and 5: * Flik and Heimlich, two of the characters from A Bug's Life, appear. Flik thinks it's the sequel to their film, but as Heimlich explains the situation, Buzz is shown chopping through the branch they were standing on. * When Woody asks if the Roundup Gang would like to become Andy's toys, Stinky Pete, instead of not being inside his box, is still there with two twin Barbie dolls. He promises them a role in the sequel, only to be embarrassed when he realizes that they were shooting the film, and quickly ushers the Barbie dolls out. * The three Squeeze Toy Aliens are in the Pizza Planet truck, talking about their careers. One of them reveals that he's going to star in a toothpaste commercial, which impresses the other two. After Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segment 5: * When Stinky Pete says it's Woody's choice to go to the Toy Museum or go back to Andy's, he ruins the dramatic moment by farting loudly, which sets almost everyone off-screen in a fit of laughter. Stinky Pete apologizes, humorously remarking that this must be the reason he is called Stinky Pete. * The last outtake is Tour Guide Barbie saying, "Bye-bye!" multiple times, and after the scene is over, she is relieved, saying that her mouth couldn't take much more smiling. ''Monkeys, Inc.'' (2001) This was the third Pixar film to have outtakes: *As Sulley is backing away from Boo, he falls over backwards with the armchair, to which they both laugh. *As the monkeys are entering the Scare Floor, Sulley trips and falls in slow motion, which in turn causes the other monkeys to fall, including Randall, who noticed and laughed at Sulley's fall. A monkey holding an upside-down film clapboard moves in front of the camera in slow motion as well. *Boo keeps missing Sulley throwing cereal into her mouth, the final throw makes her fall over backwards. She and the crew laugh hysterically. *Sulley opens the potty stall and Roz suddenly appears, making him jump. Everyone laughs. *Smitty accidentally calls Sulley "Solomon." Needleman says he's an idiot and that he's ruined their chance of working in Hollywood. *While the CDA workers are landing through the roof, one lands hard on the glass window. (Note: This was also used at the Monkeys, Inc. Laugh Floor.) *The CDA shave and wash George. When they're finished, the curtain comes down with Roz in his place who then says "Ta-da!", causing everyone to burst out laughing. *Mike accidentally says, "Go throw up." Everyone laughs, but Mike can't see his mistake. *When Sulley is saying good morning to Ted, a roar is heard, which turns out to be Rex trying out for the role. He asks anxiously how it went, if he can do it again, and claims he can be taller. *As they run through the corridor, Sulley slips on the floor and crashes into some off-screen props. He can be heard saying, "Ow!" weakly. The others laugh and Mike asks for more wax on the floor. *Sulley says: "Look-lay in the bag-bay," and Mike says that he meant: "Ook-lay in the ag-bay," and tells him that he should take a minute to "ead-ray his ipt-scray." They both laugh. *Sulley opens the door of the closet and Roz appears in the doorway saying. "Guess who?" Everyone, including Boo, laughs. *Fungus pulls down the different wallpaper that Randall blends into. Suddenly, he blends in with an artistic portrait. Fungus and everyone else laughs. Randall sees the joke and says he looks good. *Needleman and Smitty are shredding the door, when the shredder goes out of control, going all over the set and finally hitting the camera. *After a few seconds of waiting during the song "If I Didn't Have You", when Mike and Sulley are telling their co-workers about their musical play, Mike sings: "Get that thing away from me, you guys. Put that thing back where it came from, or I'll poke myself in the eye," while Sulley does some hilarious dancing. *Although not an outtake, Sulley introduces the play and Mike, with the rest of the cast, acts it out. The play finally ends with Mike thanking the audience who have his mother amongst them whistling in admiration. ''The Incredibles'' (2004) Although this film did not have outtakes at the end of the film, the 2-disc Collector's Edition DVD featured a segment called "Incredi-Blunders", which were accidental animation mistakes from the making of the film. It had four different sections: "Bad Hair Day", "Wardrobe Malfunction", "Clowning Around", and "What The...?" These are some examples of the footage shown: *In "Bad Hair Days", Violet was hiding from Tony with an invisible head. When her head reappears, her hair is extremely frizzy, and laughs are heard. *Also in "Bad Hair Days", Mr. Incredible's hair was staying in the same place as his head turned around, making a soft squeaking sound; and Violet gets up from her plane seat after she says, "It's not my fault!" As she gets up, her hair is looping around in the air, as a slide whistle sounds. *In "Clowning Around", Syndrome is shown licking a disturbed Mirage. *Also in "Clowning Around", Elastigirl gets hit on the pole while swinging. *In "Wardrobe Malfunctions", the parson at Bob and Helen's wedding has a close up on his face as he says, "Robert Parr, would you have this woman to be your--", although he gets cut off as it shows his whole body (he is wearing a singlet), and laughter is again heard. *Also in "Wardrobe Malfunctions", it shows the scene from the teaser trailer where Mr. Incredible's suit rips, showing his belly, before the belt buckle snaps off. *In "What the...?", Mr. Incredible says "Fly home, Buddy. I work alone." Bomb Voyage's head is not there, but only his eyes and teeth. Instead of saying "Et ton costume est complètement ridicule!" ("And your outfit is totally ridiculous!"), a dog barking sound is heard. *Also in "What the...?", when Jack-Jack is in the sky, he appears to be melting. *Also in "What The...?", Mr. Huph's nose deflates after he says, "Who's helping them out, huh?" In addition, the opening of The Incredibles featured an interview that occasionally had the various heroes flubbing up their lines. Trivia *When Dr. Flora accidentally says "Abba", she refers to the swedish pop group ABBA, as she talks about going disco. *The "Incredi-Blunders" are not considered outtakes like the ones seen in the end credits of the other three Pixar films. *The bloopers in which characters forget their lines are most likely actual bloopers from voice recording sessions. Category:Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Monkeys, Inc. Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture